La Maitresse des Potions
by Lisys
Summary: Lily a toujours adoré les cours de Potions, et a toujours excellé dans cette matière. Pourquoi ? Telle est la question… LEJP.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J. K. Rowling, je les empreinte juste pour ma fiction. Sauf bien sûr tous les personnages qui sortent directement de mon imagination.

**Résumé :** Lily a toujours adoré les cours de Potions et a toujours excellé dans cette matière. Pourquoi ? Telle est la question…

**Note : **Une nouvelle fiction pour faire patienter les lecteurs de _I'll Be Okay_. Je ne l'ai absolument pas abandonné, loin de là, c'est juste que j'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et dans l'histoire. Voilà donc le premier chapitre de La Maitresse des Potions, une mini-fiction, dont l'idée m'est venue en mettant le couvert. (INTERDICTION DE RIRE !) Elle sera normalement constitué de quatre chapitre : Les Potions, La demande, Le rendez-vous et l'Après. J'espère sincèrement que cette fiction vous plaira, en tout cas j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire.

Je la dédie à 'Mélie et ma Margot à qui je n'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis beaucoup trop de temps et qui me manquent affreusement, autant l'une que l'autre.

_Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

******La Maitresse des Potions**

**1. **

* * *

Lily adorait les cours de Potions. Chaque fois que l'heure du cours _Ô combien béni_ approchait, elle jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à sa montre, bénissant Merlin et les Potions. Elle frétillait d'impatience, sautillait partout, et gazouillait comme une gamine qui voyait Noël approcher. Elle abandonnait sa meilleure amie _qui depuis longtemps ne se posait plus de questions_ et virevoltait en direction des cachots de Poudlard, un sourire béat sur le visage. Elle vouait une telle dévotion à la matière d'Horace Slughorn, que celui-ci en avait fait son élève préférée, autant pour son talent que pour sa beauté.

* * *

___Octobre 1972, deuxième année_

_« Mon dieu, Rosier, mon garçon, votre potion est un véritable désastre ! Ne vous avais-je pas dit de tourner quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis trois dans l'autre ? »_

_Le professeur Slughorn, secoua la tête pour appuyer ses paroles, maudissant Merlin de lui avoir donné un tel cancre. Celui-ci fixait d'un air hébété sa potion, le visage couvert de suie, incapable de répondre à son directeur de Maison. Slughorn soupira, et d'un geste de sa baguette, fit disparaître le liquide douteux, donnant par la même occasion un joli P à son élève. Histoire de se remonter le morale, le directeur des Serpentards tourna la tête vers son élève la plus douée avec Severus Rogue. _

_« Bravo Mlle Evans ! Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas vu une potion d'enflure aussi bien faite ! J'accorde dix points à Gryffondor. » _

_La petite rouquine que venait de féliciter son professeur, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, souriant de toutes ses dents. Un peu plus loin, un garçon à l'extraordinaire chevelure en bataille se renfrogne derrière son chaudron. _

_« Toujours la même chose, Evans, par ci, Evans par là… marmonna-t-il à son voisin. _

_- Un problème monsieur Potter ? Demanda Slughorn en levant élégamment un sourcil. _

_- Aucun, professeur, mentit effrontément le garçon, offrant une mine angélique. _

_- Bien. Et je vous en prie, remettez correctement vos lunettes, vous aurez l'air un peu plus intelligent. »_

_La classe entière éclata de rire, sous les balbutiements incompréhensibles du garçon._

* * *

Lily se servit distraitement du jus de citrouille dans son verre, relisant pour la centième fois au moins son cours de Potions de la veille. Ses sourcils froncés montraient une profonde concentration et une fossette adorable se formait entre ses yeux.

« Le professeur Slughorn a dit de LIRE le chapitre pas de le connaître par cœur Lils » déclara gentiment Alice Parker, futur Londubat, en saisissant habilement le livre que tenait la rousse. Cette dernière releva précipitamment la tête, manquant de faire tomber son verre remplit à ras-bord.

« Rends-le-moi Alice ! Je n'ai pas encore saisi la différence entre le Philtre d'embrouille et de confusion, il faut absolument que je revoie leurs ingrédients similaires pour…

- Si ça continue c'est toi qui va être embrouillé Lily, tu sais parfaitement que les deux sont similaires, à la simple différence que le Philtre de confusion mène à des conduites impétueuses et téméraires, c'est tout. »

Lily soupira et reprit le livre que lui tendait son amie. Elle détestait quand elle avait raison. Elle finit son bol de Porridge et contempla sa montre, horrifiée.

« On va être en retard ! Cécilia je t'en prie, dépêche-toi ! »

Elle tira par la manche son autre amie, qui avala son toast de travers.

« Par Merlin Lily, il reste encore un quart d'heure, laisse moi finir mon petit déjeuner ! s'exclama la dénommée Cécilia en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son bracelet-montre.

- Mais le temps que tu le finisses, que tu ailles embrasser John en lui souhaitant une _« bonne journée mon amour » _et qu'on arrive, ma place sera prise et le cours aura sûrement commencé ! »rétorqua Lily quasiment hystérique.

Ses deux amies la contemplèrent avec des yeux ronds, avant qu'Alice ne pose sa main sur le bras de la gryffondor, en un geste apaisant.

« Lily enfin ce n'est qu'un cours de Potions… murmura Cécilia, doutant de la santé mentale de son amie.

- Qu'un cours de Potions ?! » répéta la jeune fille, cette fois totalement hystérique « Tu sais parfaitement que c'est ma seule chance d'…

- D'obtenir encore une fois un Optimal et une dizaine de points à Gryffondor, continua Alice en fronçant les sourcils, montrant d'un signe de tête, les élèves présents qui écoutaient la conversation. Lily rougit brusquement en croisant le regard curieux de Sirius Black et se tassa sur elle-même. Finalement elle se leva, marmonna un vague « on se retrouve en cours » et sortit presque en courant de la grande Salle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par les multiples fenêtres et fut heureuse de découvrir qu'il neigeait abondamment. Décembre était là et d'énormes flocons tombaient, ce qui provoquerait bientôt un tapis immaculé sur le sol, propice aux batailles de boules de neige. Un autre jour, elle aurait ôté son bonnet et ses gants de laine, courut dehors et aurait tournoyée dans la neige écossaise, tout en tentant vainement d'attraper ces flocons glacés. Un autre jour. On ne faisait pas attendre les Potions, et elle voulait arriver première comme d'habitude pour prouver à son professeur à quel point elle était la meilleure. Elle se mit à courir jusqu'aux cachots et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle entra dans la salle du professeur Slughorn. Celui-ci manipulait avec précaution des fioles que Lily n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle se racla la gorge pour lui signaler sa présence et lui offrit son plus beau sourire quand il tourna son regard vers elle.

« Bonjour professeur ! Puis-je vous aider ?

- Ah Lily ! Non ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai terminé. » répondit le professeur, un air concentré sur le visage. Lily partit poser ses affaires, s'asseyant, comme à son habitude, au premier rang. Elle sortait son livre, quand les élèves entrèrent, dans un capharnaüm du diable.

« Non mais t'as vu ça ?! _Ils_ se sont surpassés ! » s'écria Sophia Davis, une gryffondor de septième année.

« Oui ! J'ai cru mourir de rire » acquiesça sa meilleure amie. Lily grogna ; elle savait parfaitement de qui parlait les deux filles, ou plutôt la totalité des élèves. Quatre élèves plus farceurs que joueurs, aux physiques avantageux et à l'intelligence hors norme…

« On parle de nous mesdemoiselles ? » demanda Sirius Black, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, s'installant avec Potter, qui était bizarrement silencieux, à sa place favorite : le fond de classe. Les filles se mirent à glousser.

« Oui Sirius ! Votre blague était juste, WHAOU ! » minauda Sophia en battant des cils. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et se reconcentra sur le professeur Slughorn qui se plaçait face à ses élèves.

« Un peu de calme je vous prie ! Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer des _Gouttes du mort-Vivant_,quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont ses effets ? »

Il embrassa du regard la salle qui était devenue silencieuse et remarqua les mains de Lily et Rogue levées.

« Mlle Evans ?

- Les gouttes de Mort-Vivant comme son nom l'indique, est un somnifère si puissant, qu'il peut provoquer un sommeil éternel, récita Lily, un air sérieux sur son beau visage.

- Très bien, je n'aurais pas mieux fait moi-même. Cinq points pour Gryffondor. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quels sont ces ingrédients maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en montrant la table devant lui. « Mr Rogue peut-être ?

- Il y a l'armoise et l'asphodèle professeur. Je n'arrive pas à identifier le troisième, du gingembre je crois ?

- Parfaitement, j'accorde cinq points à Serpentard. Maintenant mettez-vous en binôme, NON Potter et Black je ne veux pas vous voir ensemble ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir encore l'un de ces chaudrons exploser. Potter vous n'avez qu'à vous mettre avec Davis et Black avec sa voisine. Voilà parfait. »

Le vénérable professeur de Potions contempla avec une mine satisfaite ses élèves et reprit la parole. « Bien. Allez cherchez vos ingrédients, je vous donne quarante cinq minutes pour préparer cette potion, et pas une minute de plus ! »

La plupart des élèves grimacèrent avant de se lever, tandis que Lily affichait un air béat. Comme d'habitude elle n'était avec personne, et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle partit chercher ses ingrédients, veillant à ce qu'ils soient en bon état et retourna à sa place. Une demi-heure plus tard, sa potion affichait la couleur grisâtre voulue et de légers volutes de fumée s'en échappaient. Un sourire ravi s'étira sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle remuait presque tendrement le liquide. Encore une fois elle avait terminé avant Severus, et sa potion était parfaite, vu le regard lumineux qu'affichait Slughorn. Elle éteignit le feu et se permit jeter un coup d'œil aux potions de ses camarades. Ses deux amies semblaient bien se débrouiller, même si Cécilia ronchonnait un peu, et elle prit un air penaud quand elle lui jeta un regard furibond. Apparemment elle n'avait pas digéré qu'elle les abandonne encore une fois. Elle haussa les épaules et faillit éclater de rire quand elle vit Rosier souffler comme un forcené sur sa potion qui commençait à bouillir. Derrière lui, ses camarades se reculaient prudemment, et son voisin battait des bras d'un air affolé. Jamais Lily n'avait vu un élève aussi peu doué en potions, à pars Peter Pettigrow qui avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'étrange mixture qui stagnait au fond de son chaudron. Il contemplait avec envie Remus Lupin qui avait, lui aussi, parfaitement réussi sa potion. Il plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, lui offrant un gentil sourire auquel Lily répondit par l'exacte réplique. Elle avait toujours apprécié Remus. Même si ses meilleurs amis étaient Potter et Black, même si il était un Maraudeur et même s'il n'était pas si sérieux que ça…Elle déglutit difficilement. Ca faisait beaucoup de _même si._ Tant pis. Après tout, tout le monde avait ses défauts. Et malgré les siens, Remus restait pour Lily un modèle de perfection, à la fois doux et _si_ fragile…

_

* * *

__J__anvier 1993, Troisième année_

_Une larme roula sur la joue de Lily, miroir de celles qui coulaient sur le visage Remus Lupin. Elle s'approche timidement de lui, comme elle l'aurait fait pour un chat sauvage, et s'agenouilla devant le garçon. Elle le contempla quelques instants, lui et sa tête baissée, puis posa doucement une main sur son épaule. _

_« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle une sincère inquiétude dans la voix. Il sursauta et releva précipitamment la tête, écarquillant les yeux quand il constata que c'était Lily Evans qui __lui__ parlait. La fille la plus intelligente et sûrement la plus jolie de sa promotion __lui__ parlait ! Il bafouilla quelques excuses et tenta de s'essuyer les yeux quand elle saisit ses mains. Il la regarda, étonné, et l'entendit dire d'une voix incroyablement douce :_

_« Parfois, il faut les laisser couler… »_

_Il ne répondit rien, mais son regard valait tous les discours du monde. Pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit des sanglots de Remus et des paroles réconfortantes de Lily brisèrent le silence de la tour d'astronomie. Et puis ses pleurs se tarirent et il aspira une gorgée d'air. _

_« N'as-tu jamais eu l'impression d'être en marge des autres ? D'être… différent ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix si faible, que Lily fut obligée de se pencher pour l'entendre. Un pli se forma sur son front, signe d'extrême concentration, et elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. _

_« Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé… » déclara-t-elle enfin, hésitante. « Mais maintenant que tu me le dit, quand j'étais petite, je n'étais pas comme mes amis ou ma sœur…Je faisais des bonds vertigineux, pousser des fleurs dans ma main…Il arrivait aussi de choses étranges quand j'étais en colère…J'ai longtemps cru que j'étais différente, et puis j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière. Comme toi, comme MGonagall ou même comme Pettigrow. Je pensais que j'avais enfin trouvé des gens comme moi, qui allaient me comprendre et puis je suis tombée sur les sang-purs. Sur Potter, Black, Malefoy, Lestrange, je pourrais t'en donner pleins des noms. Eux qui avaient cette connaissance de la magie, eux qui avaient cette incroyable assurance de ceux qui savent où ils vont. Eux qui à leur tour étaient si différent de moi ! Et j'ai finalement compris que je n'aurais jamais ma place dans l'un des deux « mondes. » Je serais voué à être tiraillée entre les deux à être en marge des autres comme tu l'as dit. Alors pour répondre à ta question, Remus, oui j'ai l'impression d'être différente, presque étrange. Tout le temps. » _

_Elle se tut enfin, gênée d'avoir dit ses pensées les plus intimes, et du regard grave qu'abordait Lupin à cet instant. _

_« Tu n'as pas à penser ça ! Tu es tout à fait à ta place dans le monde des Sorciers Lily, sois-en sûre ! Tu es largement plus douée que la moitié des élèves de cette école et tu as été assez fine pour t'intégrer en quelques semaines. Non, ne me regarde pas ainsi, je ne dit pas ça pour te remercier ou pour te rassurer, mais simplement parce que c'est la vérité. Tu as tout à fait ta place ici Lily Rose Evans. Et je t'interdis de croire le contraire. »_

_Elle lui offrit un pâle sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle serra plus fortement sa main dans la sienne et murmura à voix basse : _

_« Tu sais, je te demanderai pas pourquoi tu pleures, parce que je sais que ça va te rendre mal à l'aise. Mais sache que même si tu as Black, Potter et Pettigrow, enfin si tu as besoin un jour de quelqu'un de différent, (un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres cette fois) de te confier, d'une oreille à l'écoute, je suis là. Je ne te jugerai jamais Remus John Lupin et je n'attendrai rien en retour. »_

_Il la regarda, droit dans les yeux, les siens embués par l'émotion, et opina d'un signe de tête. _

_« Merci. Merci pour tout. »_

_Et alors, comme s'il avait attendu des années pour le faire, il s'effondra sur ses genoux. __Se mit à pleurer. _

* * *

« Bien, les quarante cinq minutes sont écoulées. Eteignez votre feu je vous prie, je vais passer voir vos potions. »

Les paroles de Slughorn tirèrent Lily de ses pensées et elle s'empressa de jeter un coup d'œil à sa potion qui était…

« Parfaite ! Votre potion est tout simplement_ parfaite_. Comme d'habitude Mlle Evans, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. »

Le vénérable professeur de potions la gratifia de l'un de ses regards admiratifs et Lily se sentit rougir de fierté. Soudainement il se pencha vers elle, et murmura pour qu'elle seule ne l'entende :

« J'organise une petite soirée vendredi, pour Noël, une sorte de fête voyez-vous ? » Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et continua, sur le ton de confidence : « Et bien sûr j'espère vous trouver parmi nous Lily. »

Il se détourna et allait partir quand il refit face à jolie rousse en se frappant le front avec sa main.

« Oh j'allais oublier ! » s'exclama-t-il tout en se frappant le front avec sa main. « Venez avec un cavalier de préférence, ce sera une soirée…dansante s'il on peut dire ! »

Il éclata de rire et Lily hocha la tête, incapable de proférer la moindre parole. _Enfin_ ! Enfin, après six ans et demi d'efforts, d'heures supplémentaires à n'en plus finir, d'Optimals incessant, Lily était invitée à **LA **fête d'Horace Slughorn. La seule ou l'on pouvait venir seule ou elle pourrait enfin...

_« Venez avec un cavalier de préférence… »_

Automatiquement, elle tourna la tête vers James Potter qui tentait tant bien que mal de persuader son professeur de ne pas lui mettre un autre D.

_« Venez avec un cavalier de préférence… »_

Oh oui, Lily Evans adorait les cours de potions.

* * *


End file.
